


Teasing to Desperation

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Closet Hand Jobs, Desperation, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, No i will never stop writing varlex who do you think i am, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victor Being Victor, Wet Clothing, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Victor was determined to get his typically very gentle and caring boyfriend, Alex, to top him. How was he going to go about doing this? Making Alex as desperate as possible while their boyfriend Arlo was too busy to do anything about it, of course.
Relationships: Alex/Arlo/Victor (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia), Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Teasing to Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigri2707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigri2707/gifts).



> Rundown: Victor's my builder, except in this he's Gust's apprentice. Victor's full name is Victory Crime Builder. Alex is Tigri2707's (also dads-typo on Tumblr) builder. Varlex is the pairing between Alex, Arlo, and Victor where they're a polyamorous couple. We call it the "Varlex au" where Alex is the builder, Victor is Gust's apprentice, and Arlo is still captain of the Civil Corps.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic <3

Victor wanted Alex to top him more often. And he wanted more of a guarantee that Alex would top him, rather than the fifty-fifty chance Victor got whenever he overworked himself enough for an intervention. So Victor voiced this desire.

"I want you to top me," Victor announced bluntly to Alex.

Unfortunately for Victor, being that clear with his intentions led to a too-flustered-to-do-anything Alex, so he was going to have to try alternate tactics.

Alex definitely wouldn't appreciate Victor purposefully overworking himself in an attempt to get Alex to top him, but there _was_ something that worked with Arlo that might also work with Alex.

Victor was just going to have to tease Alex until he was begging for it.

And this was going to be extra effective since Arlo was going to be extremely busy for the next few weeks, so Alex wouldn't be able to go to Arlo for any extra attention.

Maybe that was a little mean, but Victor was going to have to be a little mean in order to convince his shy and gentle boyfriend to top him.

Victor started small, hugging Alex from behind as he was cooking some scrambled eggs for breakfast.

"Mornin' babe," Victor greeted, and he kissed right behind Alex's ear while rubbing a sensitive part of Alex’s stomach. He felt Alex tense slightly, and he resisted the urge to laugh a little, instead choosing to seem ignorant of Alex's current predicament. "Careful, darling. The eggs are gonna burn."

Victor grazed up Alex's sides before putting one of his hands over the hand Alex was using to hold the handle of the pan and put his other hand over the hand Alex was using to hold the spatula, moving the spatula to move the eggs around.

This didn't really help Alex get his mind back on track enough for him to care about whether or not the eggs burn, so Victor reached down to turn off the burner before pulling away from Alex.

"Alright! I'm off to work!" Victor announced, and Alex looked over to him in confusion. "Don't worry, I'll remember to eat lunch, okay?"

Victor gave Alex a quick kiss and left with a casual "love you!" without really giving Alex any time to respond.

Victor should probably tell Arlo what he's doing though, so he went over to the Civil Corps building the check if Arlo was doing anything important.

When Victor arrived, he found that Arlo was doing paperwork, so that was a good time as any to tell him.

"Hey, Arlo, I'm trying to rile up Alex enough to top me, so I'm just letting you know that's what I've been up to."

"Yeah, okay," Arlo answered, having not really paid attention much to what Victor had been saying before his eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, what?"

"I'm trying to get Alex to top me, so I'm teasing him while withholding sex," Victor specified.

Arlo stared at Victor with a concerned expression before sighing.

"Please don't break Alex," Arlo said.

"That's the plan though."

" _Please_ don't break Alex," Arlo repeated.

"I'll only break him a little bit," Victor promised, and Arlo sighed.

"At least don't get into too much trouble?"

"I'll do my best." Victor kissed Arlo. "I love you, darling! Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I think I should be saying that to you."

"I've got a goal right now that requires me not to overwork myself, so don't worry too much."

"I think I'm more worried about what you're going to do."

"I promise I won't get into too much trouble."

“Somehow I don’t believe you."

“I won’t get into any trouble I have to be arrested for,” Victor amended.

“I guess I’ll accept that.”

With that, Victor left the Civil Corps and went to A&G Construction to start work.

Victor grinned to himself. He was going to make Alex completely desperate.

Victor started with smaller touches. He put his hand on the small of Alex's back whenever passing him, and he made sure to reach out and touch Alex casually at whatever chance he got.

Soon enough though, Victor started to escalate his touching. Instead of putting a hand on Alex's knee while sitting on the couch together, he put a hand on his thigh and casually traced patterns over it. He put his head on Alex’s shoulder and “innocently” kissed his neck. He even whispered in Alex’s ear to talk, pitching his voice down as he did so, regardless of what he was actually saying.

And that was some of the more general things he did. But there were certainly more specific things that Victor did to rile up Alex.

Like, for example, bringing Alex a cup of coffee.

That, in itself, wasn't all that unusual. Victor often brought Alex some coffee and accompanied it with a quick kiss.

This time, however, Victor's kiss dove a little deeper than usual. He ran a tongue over Alex's lips and then snaked his way in once Alex's mouth parted, and kept up the kiss until Alex let out a noise. Then Victor pulled away, delighting in the way Alex attempted to follow.

Alex flushed when he realized what he was doing, and Victor gave a friendly grin and left with the excuse that he had to get back to work.

There was one morning when Victor managed to wake up before Alex did, which almost never happened, so Victor decided to use that to his advantage.

He started with kissing Alex's ear, moving one of his hands down to Alex's stomach as he continued kissing down Alex's neck. Alex moaned when Victor began to leave a few hickeys on his neck, and he blinked his eyes awake.

"Fuck...Victor..." Alex groaned, and Victor left one more hickey on Alex before sitting up, causing Alex to stare up at Victor in bewilderment.

"We've got to get ready for work, don't we?" Victor announced, and he got out of bed.

Victor caught sight of the erection that could clearly be seen making a tent in Alex's pajama pants, and he grinned to himself.

However, Alex still wasn't taking any kind of initiative, just acting like he usually did when hanging out with Victor, which meant that Victor was going to have to up his game a little.

He found a great opportunity to do so when he saw Alex out and about.

Victor’s face lit up when he spotted Alex, and it caused Alex to return the smile.

"Hey, Alex!" Victor greeted. "Could you help me out with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Alex questioned, and Victor broke out into a flirtatious grin.

"I'll show you~," Victor said before Alex was dragged into the nearest alleyway where Victor started to kiss the living daylights out of him, and Alex let out a moan.

Alex kissed back a little less harshly, but still a little more on the desperate side, given how much Victor had been teasing Alex lately.

One of Alex's hands found their way tangled in Victor's hair while the other wrapped itself around Victor's waist, bringing the two of them closer together. Meanwhile, Victor groped Alex's ass.

It didn't take long for Alex to get into the mood, and he really thought he knew what was going to happen when Victor parted from the kiss.

"Oh! I forgot! I promised to help Gust with something before noon," Victor proclaimed, and Alex just blinked at him, breathing a little heavy.

Victor took his hands off of Alex and took a step away from him, giving him a friendly, practically mocking smile.

"I'd love to stay for a quickie, but work calls!" Victor declared with a wink before leaving Alex to deal with his problem himself.

Since when did Victor _not_ want a quickie?

...Alex was going to need to take a cold shower.

Of course, the very next day, Alex walked into A&G Construction in the hopes of getting a coop built, only to see Victor wearing a turtleneck sweater. That goddamn black turtleneck sweater with the red accents that left absolutely nothing to the imagination with how it followed the contours of Victor's body. Not to mention the tight black pants Victor was wearing that also failed to leave anything to the imagination.

"Alex! Welcome! What can I help you with?"

Alex gave Victor a full once over and yeah, okay, he had an idea of what Victor could help him out with.

Alex flushed brightly the moment he had that thought. God, Victor's teasing must have been affecting him more than he thought, and the outfit Victor was wearing probably didn't help.

"I, uhh..." Alex managed to get out, forgetting completely what he actually came into the building for.

"You were mentioning possibly getting a coop the other day, weren't you?" Victor supplied.

"R-right, that's what I came here for."

"You've got the materials and money?" Victor asked, and oh god this was such a professional conversation, but Alex absolutely could not get over what Victor was wearing.

"Yeah," Alex somehow answered, and so Victor went over to the record book and leaned over to write in it, giving Alex a perfect view of Victor's ass in those tight pants.

Victor had to have known Alex was coming into A&G Construction today. Victor didn't wear that getup unless he was looking to have sex.

But Alex couldn't just fuck him in the middle of A&G Construction! Albert and Gust were _right there_ and could probably see Alex drooling over Victor, to make matters worse.

Alex managed to just barely get through the transaction of providing the materials and money for the building of his coop.

“We’ll get that built for you right away!” Victor declared with a customer service grin, and why was it that Victor was in customer service mode _now_? With the way he was dressed, Alex felt he should already be pressed against the wall, ready to take whatever Victor wanted to do to him.

But, instead, Alex left A&G Construction, feeling confused and needy. What was Victor even trying to do? Victor usually wanted sex at least every other day, if not more often, so what was even going on?

Alex searched for Arlo, who greeted him with a tired smile.

“Hey, Alex,” Arlo greeted. “Do you need anything?”

“Are you busy right now?” Alex asked.

“Unfortunately,” Arlo sighed. “Sorry I haven’t been spending a lot of time with you or Victor lately.”

“It’s...alright. We understand how important your work is to you,” Alex said.

“What did you want, out of curiosity? I could try to see if I could find time to do it.”

“It’s not really, uh…” Alex flushed and started fidgeting with his hair. “Victor’s been, uh, busy, I guess, and I’ve been a little...neglected, so to speak.”

“Oh,” Arlo had a matching flush on his face. “Yeah, that’s not really an issue I can help you out with right now. Sorry. I would if I could, darling.”

“That’s alright,” Alex sighed.

“You could always try encouraging Victor…” Arlo advised. “He’s pretty easy to convince after all.”

“That’s true. Guess I’ll figure something out. Thanks anyway, hun.”

Alex received a quick kiss from Arlo, and Alex came up with somewhat of a plan of what he wanted to do.

And Alex found the perfect opportunity when he overheard Albert talking about taking Victor to the harbor the next day.

The next morning, Alex prepared a duffel bag with a change of clothes and some bottles of water along with some food, enough for himself and for Victor. He opted to wear his swim shorts to the beach, along with wearing a t-shirt for the sake of decency on the way over there.

He put his hair in its usual ponytail before leaving. When he reached the harbor, he could see Victor and Albert deliberating over some blueprints. Albert looked up from the blueprints and smiled.

“Oh! Alex!” Albert called out, causing Victor to look up as well. “What are you doing over here at the harbor? Doing some fishing?”

“Actually, today I thought it’d be a good day for a swim. It’s a pretty hot day after all,” Alex answered. “Also, Victor, here’s a water bottle. I know you always say you can handle the heat, but I don’t want you to get heatstroke.”

Alex reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a water bottle and handed it to Victor.

“What, you got food for me as well in there?” Victor joked.

“Of course I do,” Alex confirmed, pulling out the lunch he made Victor and handing it to him, noting the small flush Victor had. “I gotta make sure you take care of yourself.”

“Thank you,” Victor said, and, with that, Alex went over to the beach, setting his duffel bag on the pier.

Alex took off his shirt and shoes, putting those away before letting his hair loose. As he did so, he could feel eyes searing holes into his back, and he knew _exactly_ whose gaze was on him.

Alex took one hand to push a majority of his hair to one side before doing a few stretches, and, to be completely honest, it probably would have been easier to do those if he didn’t put his hair to the side, but it was absolutely worth it for the intense stare he could feel boring into his back.

Victor was suffering. He had such a clear view of Alex’s back muscles, and he could see every ripple and flex that occurred as a result of Alex’s stretching, and Victor wanted nothing more than to trace his tongue along those muscles, mapping out every curve and contour he could find on Alex’s body.

Alex moved on to leg stretches, and Victor immediately found himself focusing on how those were definitely not Alex’s normal swim shorts. Not only did they have a shorter length, but they were also tighter, and Victor had a perfect view of Alex’s ass and how it moved and tensed and relaxed as Alex went through his stretches.

When Alex finished his stretching, he moved his hair back behind him in a single movement, so then Victor had a fantastic view of Alex’s absolutely gorgeous hair.

“Victor,” Albert’s voice reminded Victor exactly why he hadn’t fucked Alex yet. “You seem a little spacy there. You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Victor managed to say, and he put the lunch Alex gave him in his bag and took a swig of the water Alex handed him, but that didn’t do much to quell the heat that had risen in Victor’s stomach. “Run that past me again?”

When Victor looked up again, Alex was already in the water, and it gave Victor the breather that allowed him to focus on his work.

That is, until Alex got out of the water and casually went up to where Victor and Albert were talking to ask about the project.

Albert did most of the talking, while Victor devoured Alex alive with his gaze.

Alex was soaked, his hair and swim shorts sticking to him from the water. Victor watched as a droplet of water ran down Alex’s chest and led down to those goddamn swim shorts that he was wearing. Which were tight around Alex’s hips and thighs from the water making the fabric stick to Alex’s body.

Victor wanted to rip those shorts off him. They were showing too much - too little, and the fact that Alex didn’t seem aware of the effect he was having on Victor was driving Victor insane.

“Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I’ve got to talk with Wuwa for a bit about the project,” Albert mentioned, and he left Victor and Alex and went inside the harbor building.

The moment Albert went inside, Victor pinned Alex to the nearest wall and started making out with him, roughly biting Alex’s lips in a way that Victor knew drove Alex crazy.

Victor roamed his hands over Alex’s sides as he parted from the kiss and immediately started to leave hickeys down Alex’s neck.

“No one should be allowed to be this hot,” Victor complained, out of breath from the kiss. “Fuck, I want to ride you so bad, baby.”

Victor returned to his attack on Alex’s neck, and, right before Victor was able to dip a hand down beneath Alex’s swim shorts, the door of the harbor building opened.

“Victor!” Albert called out. “We’re good to go!”

“Fuck,” Victor growled, his breath hot against Alex’s neck. “Fine!”

Victor tore himself away from Alex, a dark expression on his face.

“Hey, hun,” Alex said, and the dark expression immediately disappeared as Victor looked up at Alex.

Alex kissed Victor, softly but deeply, and Victor completely melted into the kiss that was much, much too short.

“Don’t forget to eat lunch,” Alex advised. “And stay hydrated, alright?”

“Uh-huh,” Victor said dizzily, and he was already leaning in for another kiss when Albert called his name again.

Victor reluctantly went back to work, very much frustrated. To make it worse, he got home late, and Alex was already asleep by the time he got back.

Victor managed to cool down enough in the morning to remember that he was trying to rile up Alex. He had to stay strong and have a little bit of self-control.

That philosophy didn’t exactly last long, especially when Alex came up behind Victor while Victor was working on a blueprint, leaning down while saying something that Victor could barely process with the way Alex rubbed his hands over the very sensitive part of Victor’s lower back.

Victor let out a small moan as Alex nibbled lightly at his ear and pressed _just right_ against his lower back.

“Alex, please-” Victor gasped out, only for Alex to pull away.

“Sorry, you’re busy, right? I shouldn’t disturb you during your work,” Alex said innocently, and he was right that Victor was busy, but fuck Victor just wanted Alex’s dick inside him right at that moment, but Alex was already gone before Victor could act.

Victor showed up at Alex’s workshop the next day, fully prepared to just fuck himself on Alex’s cock, only for Alex to usher him into the kitchen for some bitter melon mix while Alex watered his plants.

And okay. Victor could wait. He could drink some nice bitter melon mix while Alex watered his plants. But he was gonna ride that motherfucker afterward.

So Victor was just sipping at his drink when Alex suddenly spilled a whole bunch of water on himself while trying to water one of his hanging plants.

Victor watched this unfold in glorious fashion as Alex’s white button-down shirt became translucent as it stuck obscenely to Alex’s skin. Victor could even see his nipples through the thin fabric, which had hardened from the sudden cold.

“I’m going to need to change…” Alex spoke, and Victor started to get up from his seat.

“Do you need any help getting out of that shirt?” Victor asked, and Alex glanced over towards him.

Alex went over to Victor, and Victor was fully expecting a kiss that hopefully would turn into something more when he was instead pushed back into his seat.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Alex insisted. “Just sit down and drink your melon mix.”

And _then_ Alex had the audacity of slowly undoing the buttons _right in front of Victor_ and peeling the wet shirt off his body.

How could Victor possibly give a shit about his melon mix when he had a much more appealing glass of water right in front of him?

Alex put his shirt over one of the kitchen chairs and refilled his watering can and just. Continued watering his plants. Instead of giving Victor attention.

But, before Victor could jump Alex and rail him into the ground, someone knocked at the door, and Victor stewed in his frustration as Alex went to go answer the door.

To make matters worse, the person at the door ended up being _Nora_.

Not that Victor didn’t like Nora. She was an extremely nice and sweet person with whom Victor created a pact with to ensure that their respective reputations would be protected, but she was also a person Alex could never refuse a request from.

Not to mention that Alex had invited Nora inside, and he was already serving her a glass of rainbow lemonade.

Victor’s bitter melon mix wasn’t nearly cold enough.

The day after, Victor was taking a break from his work and decided to walk over to Alex’s workshop, and he could hear Alex’s lovely singing as he drew closer, which was always a delight to hear.

“Det skinner så blankt,” Alex sang, his voice suddenly dropping down a few octaves, shifting into something _a lot more_ sultry, and an intense heat immediately erupted between Victor’s thighs. “svelg og sjå alt.”

Victor didn’t think too much before pressing himself against Alex’s back, hands going down to the front of Alex’s pants. Victor nuzzled against Alex’s neck, not really being able to bite Alex with the turtleneck he decided to wear in the way.

“Victor,” Alex spoke, and, wow, okay, Victor would do pretty much anything to get Alex to say his name like that again. “I’m working.”

“Hm-mm,” Victor acknowledged without really listening to what Alex was saying, at least until Alex cleared his throat.

“Victor, I’m working,” Alex repeated, any trace of his sultry voice gone. “This commission is due today, and then I’ve got to go up to the church to fix up one of the benches.”

Alex removed Victor’s hands from himself and pushed Victor’s head away from his neck just enough to allow him to turn around.

“I’m serious,” Alex said. “No sex today.”

That did very little to quell Victor’s need, but Victor agreed, leaving with a brief hug and kiss from Alex.

Alex hoped that he’d be able to take up Victor’s offer later, but Victor was the one who ended up being busy for the next few days, so Alex wasn’t able to do much other than his own work.

It was reaching around the two-week mark when Alex walked into A&G Construction with the intent of exchanging some of the excess stone he had for wood, only to find himself dragged into a closet by Victor, the door closing behind him before Victor pressed himself against Alex's back.

"Victor?" Alex breathed out, overwhelmed by the sudden closeness, especially after two whole weeks of enduring Victor's teasing without even having sex to relieve himself.

"I wanna take care of you," Victor whispered in his ear before scraping his teeth over Alex's earlobe and unbuckling his belt, and Alex completely forgot about how Victor had been torturing him as he melted into Victor's touch.

Victor teased Alex by scraping his teeth down his neck before finally biting down, and Alex let out a low moan.

Alex started breathing harder as Victor unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Victor took a moment to ghost over Alex's crotch before unceremoniously shoving his hand down Alex's underwear, causing Alex to let out an embarrassingly loud moan that he quickly attempted to stifle by throwing a hand over his mouth.

Victor stroked Alex's cock at a painfully slow pace in addition to slipping his other hand up Alex's shirt.

Alex was so close to taking the risk to beg Victor to just go faster when he heard the door to A&G Construction open.

"Gust? Are you in here?" The voice of Mint sounded out through the room.

Alex thought Victor might stop, at least until Mint had left, but Alex was caught off guard when Victor dramatically picked up the speed.

“MmmmMMM!” Alex was lucky that he was already trying to muffle himself otherwise that particular sound would have been _much_ louder.

"Stay quiet," Victor whispered right in Alex's ear, and Alex bit into his hand to try and keep it down, especially as Victor bit at his ear and down his neck.

  


He couldn't stop making noise though, not with the ruthless way Victor was pleasuring him.

Alex bit down harder as Victor twisted his hand, desperately trying to stop himself from moaning too loudly, but the sounds kept making themselves known.

“HnnhnNN!”

"Is anyone here?" Alex heard Mint ask, and that only caused him to bite down harder.

Meanwhile, Victor was adding more hickeys to Alex's neck and had also started rubbing that extremely sensitive spot above his crotch while not letting up on the speed in which he was stroking Alex's dick.

"Usually at least Victor is here," Mint mentioned, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult for Alex to be less vocal. "Guess I'll check somewhere else."

Alex sobbed tears of relief as Mint left. As he approached his orgasm, Alex only got louder and louder, and oh god he was so close, just a little more, fuck, fuck, fu-

Victor suddenly removed his hands from Alex, and then Alex was meant with the bright light of A&G Construction instead of the darkness from the closet.

Alex grasped at the railing, breathing hard and swallowing before finally managing to speak.

"Victor, wh-what? Why did you-"

"Button up your pants," Victor ordered. "Gust and Albert are going to be here at any moment."

"Victor-" Alex started to beg, only to be cut off.

"Alex," Victor stated firmly, so Alex zipped up and buttoned his pants and put his belt back into place, and Alex was left painfully aware of the throbbing erection he still had.

The moment Alex buckled his belt back on, Gust and Albert walked in, and Alex did his best to hide his boner while Victor gave him an innocent grin.

"I'll get you that stone exchanged right away!" Victor announced, and Alex left with the wood he came for along with balls so blue that they were basically his hair color.

Alex couldn’t take this teasing anymore. He had to resort to more drastic measures.

It was getting late, and Victor still wasn’t home, so Alex put his hair into a braid and searched for Victor’s favorite leather jacket.

Once Alex found it, he took off his clothes and put on the jacket, leaving him feeling somehow more exposed than if he had just been completely naked.

But, still. Alex was desperate, and this was a surefire way to get Victor to fuck him. After all, Victor couldn’t resist him when he was fully clothed and wearing the jacket. There was no way Victor could resist him if he was exclusively wearing the jacket.

Fuck, Alex wished Victor were here right now. The jacket had that smoky tea scent that always seemed to hang around Victor, and Alex would be lying if he said that wearing that jacket didn’t feel at least a little bit like Victor was enveloping him.

Alex laid down on the bed, his dick already taking interest in the thoughts that had started running through his head, and he carefully started stroking his dick, letting out a soft moan as he did so.

He rubbed a finger over the head, and that’s when Victor walked in, his eyes widening the moment he saw Alex.

“H-Hey, Victor,” Alex greeted, his voice coming out deeper than he expected.

Victor practically teleported to the bed, his shirt and pants already off by the time he made it to the bed, and started kissing and biting Alex’s neck, and _yes_ , fuck, finally, Victor was going to fuck or ride him, and Alex didn’t particularly care about which.

And then the sensation suddenly stopped, with Victor still on top of Alex and breathing hotly on Alex’s neck.

It took Alex a moment to realize that Victor had fallen asleep. Which Alex probably should have seen that coming with how exhausted Victor tended to be after a long day of work, but Alex couldn’t even relieve himself like this because Victor had his arms pinned.

“It’s like he’s _trying_ to get me angry!” Alex complained to Arlo, who was very pointedly doing paperwork. “What’s he even trying to do?”

“No idea. Maybe you should ask Victor himself about that,” Arlo answered, but there was a small flush on his face.

“...Are you sure you have no idea?” Alex asked, and, right at that moment, Higgins entered the Corps building to give Arlo a commission.

“You know, I’d love to tell you, but I’ve got to head to the ruins to complete this commission,” Arlo said, using the commission as an excuse to avoid the question.

“I’ll go with you!” Alex insisted. “I’m free for the rest of the day, after all.”

Arlo hesitated because, on one hand, he really did need the help because of how busy he’d been, but, on the other, he knew Alex was going to try and weasel the information about Victor out of him.

However, it would be deeply suspicious if he refused, especially when he knew that Alex was completely capable of handling himself.

“Alright, let’s go,” Arlo relented, and they traveled over to the Sewage Plant after taking a small detour for Alex to get his sword. They got through three floors before Alex brought up the subject of Victor again.

“So what _is_ Victor trying to do?” Alex questioned. “And don’t say you don’t know.”

“It’s not really my place to say…” Arlo was looking away from Alex, that flush from earlier appearing on his cheeks again.

“But you do know,” Alex said.

“Victor told me,” Arlo responded.

“And you won’t tell me?”

“I would but…” Arlo trailed off.

“But what?” Alex encouraged.

“It’s, well, uh…it’s not exactly the most innocent of things…”

“I already know that. Just tell me!”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Arlo,” Alex’s voice dropped down an octave, and he pushed Arlo against the wall. “You will tell me, and you will tell me now.”

“Fuck,” Arlo breathed. The flush on his cheeks grew brighter. “I…”

“Arlo.” Alex’s voice dipped down even further as his voice took on a commanding tone. “What is Victor trying to do?”

“He’s, uh, trying to rile you up.”

“I gathered. Why?”

“To get you to be rougher with him during sex,” Arlo answered quickly.

“What? Why the fuck would he do that?”

“He’s, um,” Arlo licked his lips. “I don’t know, really.”

“Well, regardless of why’s he’s doing it, we haven’t had sex in _two weeks_ , and he’s been teasing me the entire time.”

“Two weeks!?” Arlo’s eyes widened, surprised. “But Victor usually barely goes a day without asking at least one of us to ohh, fuck, Alex…”

Alex started to kiss and bite at Arlo’s neck, his hands dipping beneath his jacket and reaching up to play with Arlo’s nipples, and Arlo let out a loud moan.

“If Victor isn’t going to fuck me, then I’ll just have to fuck you,” Alex said before going back to biting at whatever parts of Arlo’s neck he could get access to.

“Fuck, Alex, ah!” Arlo knees almost gave out. “Do you, ah, ah, fuck, do you have lube?”

“Shit,” Alex cursed. “I don’t.”

“Then, ah, m-maybe we should postpone this?”

Alex frowned, but he took a step away from Arlo, who was breathing heavily.

“Fuck,” Arlo vocalized. “I guess we’re used to Victor having those supplies.”

“I guess,” Alex huffed. “Let’s just finish this level.”

They got through the rest of the floors, Alex maybe slashing at the monsters with a little more force than necessary, and finally clearing the level.

Arlo went to go deliver the commission to Higgins, and Alex headed back to his workshop to take a shower.

He just needed to relax a little. That was all. Just take a nice relaxing shower and cool down a little bit.

So that’s what Alex did, and he certainly felt a lot better after taking a shower and getting all the grime he got from being in the ruins off of himself.

Alex had his hair down because he had just gotten out of the shower, and he got on some clean underwear and pants and was looking for a clean shirt when someone came and hugged him from behind, and Alex knew who it was before they even spoke.

“Hey, baby,” Victor greeted, his hands going down to the front of Alex’s pants, gently rubbing a thumb on the space above the fabric while he kissed Alex’s exposed neck.

Alex leaned into Victor’s touch, only for him to pull away, and NO. Alex could not be having that. Not again.

Alex whipped around and seized the front of Victor’s shirt, shoving him against the wall and crashing his lips into Victor’s.

Alex roughly bit Victor’s bottom lip and dove his tongue in once Victor’s mouth opened, kissing him with a ferocity he never had before.

Victor moaned into the kiss, holding weakly onto Alex’s hips as Alex deepened the kiss without mercy.

Alex gave one last nibble to Victor’s bottom lip before parting from the kiss. Victor was flushed, pupils wide, and he was breathing heavily.

“You’re not getting away this time, _Victory_ ,” Alex growled, his voice almost impossibly low.

Alex loosened his grip on Victor’s shirt, leaning down to bite Victor’s ear before starting to leave a trail of hickeys down Victor’s neck.

Alex attempted to unbutton Victor’s shirt while biting him but found the buttons just wouldn’t cooperate.

“Fuck,” Alex reluctantly tore himself away from Victor’s neck to try and unbutton the way too many buttons on Victor’s button-down shirt, and this was taking too fucking long - he needed to be inside Victor _now_. “Fuck!”

Alex tore Victor’s shirt off, the sound of ripping fabric echoing through the room as the buttons popped off, but at least the shirt was _off_.

Alex went in for another bruising kiss, reaching down to unbutton and unzip Victor’s pants, managing to get them down to Victor’s knees before needing to tear himself away from the kiss.

Alex picked up Victor and dumped him on the bed, taking the pants off entirely before removing Victor’s underwear, leaving Victor completely naked. 

Alex tore off his own pants and underwear, and he took Victor’s wrists and put them on either side of Victor’s head, effectively pinning him down.

“Is this what you wanted, huh, Victory?” Alex growled, leaning down to leave more bite marks across Victor’s body, needing to let go of Victor’s wrists as he continued downward, but scratching his nails down Victor’s sides, causing Victor to let out a gasp. “For me to be rougher with you? Is that why you teased me these past two weeks?”

Alex didn’t give Victor time to answer before he reached the sensitive skin of Victor’s thighs and bit down hard.

“Fuck! Alex!” Victor screamed, clutching at the bedsheets, and Alex bit down harshly on Victor’s other thigh as well. Victor moaned as Alex rubbed a thumb over the marks he made. “Fuck me, please, please, fuck me, please-”

Alex grabbed some lube from the bedside table and put some on his fingers, not even letting it warm up before adding two fingers into Victor, easily adding in a third soon after, effectively shutting Victor up.

“You’re absolutely soaking,” Alex commented, and Victor whined when Alex removed his fingers.

Alex grabbed a condom packet, tore it open, and put on the condom. He grabbed Victor’s hips and plunged in with a solid movement, and Victor cried out as he did so.

Alex wasted no time in tightening his grip on Victor’s hips and fucking him roughly, barely giving Victor any time to adjust.

“Ah! Fuck! Alex!” Victor cried, shouting Alex’s name and various profanities until everything he said became incomprehensible.

Victor’s moans got louder as he orgasmed, and Alex fucked him through it, fucking Victor rougher and faster as Alex approached his own climax.

Alex thrust into Victor a few more times before going over, continuing to thrust through his orgasm.

Alex breathed heavily, taking a moment before slowly pulling out of Victor and discarding the condom.

“Holy shit, babe,” Victor said dazedly, a stupid grin on his face. “I didn’t know you could fuck like that.”

“Jesus fuck,” Alex suddenly came to his senses. “Victor, are you okay!? I’m so, _so_ sorry for being so rough! And for ripping your shirt, I promise I’ll buy you a new one, alright? No, wait, _three_ new ones, god, I’m so sorry. Do you need to go to the clinic? I can take you to the clinic. I’m really, really sorry, Victor-”

“Alex.”

“I didn’t think I’d be that harsh, oh god, you’re not bleeding anywhere are you? I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you in any way I can, fuck, can I ever make it up to you?”

“Alex.”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. Do you need anything? Water? Food? A first aid kit? I should grab the first aid kit just in case, fuck, I’m so sorry, Victor-”

Victor cut Alex off with a kiss, keeping his lips pressed against Alex’s for a few seconds before parting.

“Alex, that was _fantastic_. You don’t have to be sorry for anything.”

“But,” Alex pouted, his puppy eyes starting to come through. “I hurt you.”

“And it was fucking great.”

“But I tore your shirt!”

“And it was hot as hell.”

“But-”

Victor kissed Alex again.

“Alex, babe, I’m fine. Stop giving me those puppy eyes.”

Alex continued to pout.

“I told you to stop,” Victor frowned. “If you really want to apologize to me, just cuddle with me.”

“I was gonna do that anyway…”

Victor pulled Alex down into a lying down position and wrapped an arm and a leg over him.

“I’m still going to buy you those shirts though,” Alex said, putting an arm over Victor and relaxing into the embrace.

“You don’t have to. The way you fucked me was absolutely worth a ripped shirt.”

“I’m going to buy you at least three new shirts,” Alex stated again, so Victor just accepted it for now and instead just melted into the bed with Alex in his arms.

Someone knocked on the workshop door before opening it.

“Hey, Alex? You forgot some stuff when you left the ruins,” Arlo called out, only to find Victor and Alex cuddling on the bed.

Arlo smiled at his boyfriends, glad that they finally had sex while also feeling a little frustrated himself, and set down the bag with Alex’s stuff.

“I love you,” Arlo called out, and he heard muffled ‘love you too’s coming from both Alex and Victor.

“Arlo! You gotta give us kisses!” Victor loudly demanded right before Arlo left.

“I still have work to do,” Arlo responded. “If I give you kisses, you’ll just pull me into bed, and I won’t be able to get any work done for the rest of the day.”

“But kisses!” Victor insisted.

“I’ll give you both lots of kisses when I get back, alright?” Arlo promised. “But I really do have to go back to work.”

Victor huffed, but Arlo did indeed fulfill his promise when he returned in the evening, giving both his boyfriends plenty of kisses before passing out in their arms.

Arlo would get to have sex with them when he wasn’t so busy.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all wanna know more about varlex, i never shut about it in the unofficial mtap discord server: https://discord.gg/PJnH255
> 
> also, no, mia, I'll never stop torturing Alex. he's just too much fun to torture


End file.
